


Come out, come out, wherever you are…

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Omega Gabriel (Supernatural), Rough Sex, Rut Sex, Sabriel - Freeform, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Gabriel had been on a business trip for the last two weeks and he hated it. He had talked to his mate every night, but it had been necessary for work to go on this trip and meet his new business partners. Gabriel had felt off and cranky the entire time and was happy when he was finally back home, his car safely parked in the garage and his mate to welcome him home.Little did he know that his mate had waiting for him.





	Come out, come out, wherever you are…

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I still write Sabriel^^ 
> 
> This is for my February Prompt AND for the Alpha/Omega Square of my Kink Bingo Card.
> 
> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

The moment the gate to the garage shut automatically behind Gabriel’s car, he rested his head against the steering wheel and closed his eyes for a moment. He had been gone for two weeks and for the last three days he had felt off, cranky and bitchy and couldn’t show it because he had to play nice to his new business partners.  
  
He had talked to Sam every night from his hotel room, but it hadn’t been enough. Gabriel had been missing his Alpha and was happy that he was back at home; but he didn’t want to ruin his return because of his bitchy ass mood. His Alpha deserved something better than an Omega snapping at his throat just for breathing in the wrong direction.  
  
Leaving the car seemed like a too heavy task, but Gabriel pushed the door open only to slam it shut immediately. He knew that smell. The second the scent hit his nose, all of Gabriel’s senses, his entire being that made him Omega, came to life.  
  
Slowly, Gabriel opened the door again and left the car. Taking a deep breath, Gabriel let the heavy smell of home roll over him but… the heavy and prominent scent of an Alpha in rut seemed to cover everything.  
  
Sam was one of the few Alphas who rarely had ruts but when he had one, Gabriel’s Alpha was like force from a different time. He was an insatiable animal that only knew one topic; to breed and fuck. That explained why Gabriel had felt off for the last three days. His Alpha was in rut while he was away and Gabriel couldn’t even imagine how Sam had to feel but his Alpha had said nothing on the phone.  
  
Thinking fast, Gabriel hoped that they had everything at home because they wouldn’t be able to leave the house for a few days before he started to strip right there in the garage.  
  
Gabriel left his clothes behind on the ground and opened the door to the house he shared with Sam. Inside, the smell of Sam’s rut was even stronger than in the garage and Gabriel could feel his body reacting to the smell, preparing him.  
  
There was something Gabriel loved about Sam’s rare ruts; his mate would lose all restrictions he put on himself, bend Gabriel over and fuck and knot him again and again on every available surface.  
  
Feeling dizzy from his Alpha’s scent heavy in the air, Gabriel tried to locate Sam… only to end up face first against the wall with a heavily aroused Sam holding him against the wall.  
  
Sam was breathing far too fast and his hard cock pressed against Gabriel’s back but the smaller Omega felt no threat or fear when he bent his head to the side to offer his mate his neck. Behind him, Sam growled, and pulled Gabriel away from the wall until only the Omega’s hands lay on the surface. Bending forward, Gabriel spread his legs and wasn’t surprised when Sam pushed into his slick hole without warning.  
  
Moaning at the thickness thrust into his body, Gabriel kept himself pliant and listened to Sam’s grunts and moans. In no time, Gabriel could feel Sam’s huge knot start to swell and a feeling of delight flooded Gabriel’s body when he thought of his Alpha’s thick knot. Gabriel started to whine as Sam pulled out without a warning only to turn Gabriel around and look down at him with burning red eyes.  
  
Sam looked wild and Gabriel liked to imagine their old ancestors had looked like this. Snarling, Sam nodded in the direction of the hallway.  
  
“Run little Omega. When I catch you, I will breed you until you are fat and round.” They couldn’t have children, and didn’t want any, but his Alpha’s words set something off. _Any_ Omega would react in this kind of situation with their mate.  
  
Without hesitation, Gabriel started to run. He didn’t know if this was their kink or if others did the same, but Gabriel loved to be chased by Sam while the Alpha loved to hunt his Omega down. The second Sam would catch him, Gabriel would find himself on the ground with his mate’s thick cock up his ass until Sam’s knot bound them together.  
  
Running up the stairs, Gabriel headed for their bedroom and he could hear Sam right behind him. Gabriel only managed to open the door before he was pushed inside, he landed on the unmade bed only to have his hips lifted and Sam pushed back inside him.  
  
Moaning, Gabriel went completely lax under Sam on pure instinct when his Alpha started to take him.  
  
During the minute they needed to get from the hallway to the bedroom, Sam’s knot hadn’t gone down and Gabriel whined in defeat when Sam pushed his still growing knot in and out of Gabriel’s slippery hole.  
  
With final sounding grunt, Sam pulled Gabriel down his length and over his knot and Gabriel felt how Sam’s huge knot stretched him wide before Sam slipped in completely only for his knot to reach its final and monstrous size and tie them together.  
  
Struggling against the burning stretch, the Omega tried to pull away, but this was part of Gabriel’s play in their game. Sam would growl and snarl, trying to push his long cock and thick knot even deeper; and should Gabriel didn’t stop his struggling, Sam would bite down on his Omega’s neck to gain the submission he deserved.  
  
Gabriel really loved his mate’s ruts.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
